Crush
by NCISVILLE
Summary: Jemma Simmons has the biggest crush on Ward and he knows it.


**This is for my good friend Kaeyla. You are strong! But here have some fluff. I know it's not much but I hope you like it. **

**Crush**

Grant Ward knew Jemma Simmons had a crush on him the way Fitz had a crush on Maria Hill. She thought he didn't know but little did she know that he overheard her gushing about him multiple times on the bus. She loved talking about his abs and how in shape he was and all about his symmetrical features and it always made him grin. He was glad she had it just as bad for him as he had it for her. And he was finally ready to do something about it. He was on his way down to the lab with some lunch for her. He took the back way so he could hide behind the corner and hopefully overhear her talking about him and then he could walk in and see her flustered. She always looked so adorable flustered and her voice always got higher. He noticed how her hand would shake ever so slightly whenever he came in the room and he could only imagine how fast her heart was beating. Just as he'd hoped she was talking about him.

"God, Fitz, why is he just so…so hot and dreamy? I mean those cheek bones…oh God and even his nasal cavity is so perfect looking too."

"I um…" Fitz stuttered un-comfortable.

"I swear I could melt under his gaze. That smolder of his literally turns my knees to jelly."

"Why don't you just tell him you like him?" Fitz asked confused.

"Shut-up! I could never do that." Jemma said already feeling nervous at just the prospect.

"Why not? You like him and I'm pretty sure he's sweet on you too."

"I…I…You know what nobody asked you Fitz. You like Hill but do you see me telling you how to run your personal life?" Jemma scoffed nervously shifting her weight to her right side and crossing her arms.

"Everyday." Fitz muttered.

Ward heard enough to make his heart flutter and he walked in with a smile on his face and the sandwich in his hands.

"Got lunch for you Simmons." He announced. He saw her eyes widen and jump a little bit. And he bit back the grin. He loved how he was able to set her on edge. "Oh and Skye needed you for something upstairs Fitz. She said it was urgent."

"Better go. Skye gets mean when she gets kept waiting." Fitz said putting down his tablet and scurrying up the stairs.

"Actually I lied. I just wanted him to leave so I could have a minute alone with you." He said with a smile walking up to Simmons and setting the sandwich down. He saw the slight tremble in her body as he got closer and closer.

"What…um…what would you uh do that for?" She squeaked.

"So I could talk to you long enough without being interrupted."

"Oh." She said not meeting his gaze. She didn't trust herself to not melt into his arms right there if she looked at him.

Ward reached out and took her hand to hold in his. "So…I'm not good at this kind of thing but, I wanted to tell you that I like you too. I know exactly how you feel because I love eavesdropping on your conversations with Fitz. I love hearing you gush about me and I love how I'm capable of setting your heart ablaze just like you do to me." He spoke softly with a smile. Simmons looked up at him in shock and was rendered speechless.

"I…I…I…" Simmons stuttered.

"Shh." He said silencing her by putting a finger on her lips. Her eyes fluttered closed for a brief second and then she snapped them open.

"What are you waiting for?" She questioned finally able to find her voice.

"Permission." He replied.

"Just kiss me now Ward." She said throwing her arms around his neck.

He was so tall and chiseled and damn. Looking up at him she lost her train of thought. Ward smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her drawing her close to him. He leaned down and captured his scientist's awaiting lips in a kiss that melted not only her but him as well. She became so caught up in his lips that she had to have more and pulled his head down, trying to deepen the kiss and ensure there was no space between them. Ward happily obliged and found himself becoming lost in her. For so long he'd held off doing this, not wanting to rush things or be rejected and now in this moment he cursed himself for keeping himself from this for so long.

"Ward, what were you-" Fitz began to say as he walked in but froze at seeing Jemma and Ward making out. If they had heard him intrude they certainly didn't care as they just kept on inhaling the other. Feeling awkward and uncomfortable Fitz backed away and ran back up the stairs in shock.

"I guess the secret is out now." Ward chuckled pulling away for just a moment.

"You talk too much, I wasn't finished with you." Simmons replied pulling him back to her.

"Your wish is my command." He said with a grin kissing her again.

They both lost track of how long they spent down there alone but were grateful that no one else had felt the need to come down and interrupt their long overdue…conversation.

**The End**


End file.
